Republic of Swalei
The Republic of '''Swalei or the 'People's Republic of Swalei'was a short-lived Socialist state which claimed independence from the U.S.J. in the aftermath of World War II. It was attached to the Jarradia until it partially joined the allies during 1945 to bring down the J.A.A. government. The state was led by Soviet governmental officials, the most particular Joseph Charkov and was not recognised by France, United Kingdom and Germany. It collapsed when Soviet troops had threatened the state with war if they did not rejoin Jarradia because they were a "gift" to Jarradia for excellent participation with the Soviet Union. It was the second state to claim independence from the U.S.J. in nearly 100 years (the number of states who claimed independence to form the Confederate States were a single union). Formation As the Greater Reich collapsed and occupied in May 1945, an independent state was formed after the Soviets had specially gave them a reward for their participation to crack down the Jarradian government which led to its defeat. When it got independence, Charkov had became the leader of the new state. He however struggled to establish the government's authority and to control the country. The Communist Party of Swalei had been organised in Moscow in June 1945, when a group of Soviets and Jarradian communists grouped and formed a Central Committee. Straight with the independence, the party had left Moscow to Swalei and had established Greenberg as the capital, and the city still remains the capital to this day. By the time it established short after, the party had easily gained 65,000 members, roughly 6.4% of the total population in 1945. Many of the members were former soldiers and prisoners of war. The Communists came to power and had total leadership over Swalei. They had an organised fighting force and promised the state that they did not need conscription to protect their territories. The government promised that the Red Army would assist if any anti communist force attempted any invasion to establish capitalism into Swalei. Anti communist countries had concern about Swalei having great assist with the Red Army, and the fact Communist Jarradia in the following years (even after the collapse of the Republic of Swalei) that its army had regrown, and had much stronger weapons, making it a much bigger threat and has made it once again well armed and strong. The state had found out that American spies had entered the territory. About 20 people were captured, and were ordered to be executed under the communist ruling. Demonstrations alone by anti-Jarradian communists also led to many deaths of communists in Swalei. "Capitalist pigs" as described by Joseph Charkov executed more than 5,000 people. Communist policies All communist policies were based off the Marxist theories. The Socialist Party had created the Revolutionary Governing Council, which proclaimed the Republic of Swalei until its collapse. The government also consisted of a Social-Communist coalition, but many were former J.A.A. members, but they described them as "Men going against their own government", which spared their lives. The Communist government also nationalized industrial and commercial enterprises, and socialized housing, transport, banking, medicine, cultural institutions, and all landholdings of more than 40 hectares. These economic policies created high inflation while leading to food shortages across the land. They also promised stronger relationship ties with Western Allies despite its communist government. Downfall The situation of the Communist Party of Swalei started declining in numbers. The government, though corrupted and falling demanded people who participated in any coups against the government to be executed. This became known as "Red Terror" and greatly reduced government support. The 1948 Soviet "present" was the reason it completely fell. It was threatened with war if they did not participate in this event, which forced them to reunite with the rest of Jarradia. It collapsed in 1948 and since then it has been attached to Communist Jarradia. See also *Communist Jarradia *Allied Occupied USJ Category:United States of Jarrad